La cara oculta de Seiren
by Moontea
Summary: todo el mundo tiene su cara oculta ¿no? pues Seiren tambien soy mala en los resumenes
1. Chapter 1

/ / Llamadas / /

** Acciones **

La cara oculta de Seiren

Todo el mundo tiene una cara oculta, sino mirad a la luna: siempre nos enseña la misma cara ...

Lo mismo pasa con una chica llamada Seiren. Llegó hace tiempo a la academia Cross pero nadie sabe de ella nada más que el nombre ...

Era una mañana como Cualquier otra en la academia, los de la clase diurna ya habían empezado sus clases y todos los alumnos de la nocturna dormían m excepto Seiren. Cual es la Seiren esos momentos Estaba corriendo por los jardines hasta la Salida de los dormitorios Luna.

FLASH BACK

** suena el móbil de Seiren **

/ / Seiren / /: ¿Diga?

//¿?//: ¿Es usted la señorita Seiren?

/ / Seiren / /: Yo misma.

//?¿//: Soy de la editorial, usted ha ganado el Primer Premio de manga para chicas.

/ / Seiren / /: ¡¿En serio?! ¿¿Qué he ganado??

//?¿//: Podra usted conocer a la mangaka Hitomo Takagi

/ / Seiren / /: ¿Cuando?

//?¿//: Mañana a primera hora. Ya sabe dónde se encuentra la editorial. **cuelga**

FIN FLASH BACK

Continuará ...

¿Podrá escapar Seiren?

¿Conocerá a la mangaka?

Todo esto en el próximo capítulo. Si es que les gusta si no no lo continuare Dejen sus reviews y opinen pero no sean duros, es mi primer fan fic


	2. Chapter 2

''pensamientos''

(Mis comentarios)

[aclaraciones]

por cierto es importante que lean que es cada cosa en cada capitulo puesto que varia un poco

Gracias ^^

* * *

**_La cara oculta de Seiren II_**

Después de mucho correr, vio la puerta que se interponía a su libertad. La gran puerta de hierro se hallaba delante de sus narices, pero no sería tan fácil, sino no iba a ser divertido. Delante estaba un segurata alto y delgado con aspecto de duro (si, ya… pan comido para mi Sei).

Pero nuestra Sei no se iba a rendir. De hecho, sinceramente, ella da más miedo que él. Así que Seiren se acercó al segurata con cara de malas pulgas y ese, asustado, la dejo marchar por miedo a lo que le podía hacer.

''Al fin fuera'' (ejem… eso sí pero vaya manera de conseguirlo, bonita) pensó Seiren mientras empezaba a andar tranquilamente por la ciudad. Cuando vio a un ladrón robar un bolso a una señora muy gorda (parecía un armario), la cual cayó al suelo, Seiren empezó a correr detrás del ladrón (para que después digan que no es buena mi Sei), al cual fácilmente alcanzó [ventajas de ser vampiro y no un humano]. Lo tiró al suelo con cuidado de que no muriera allí mismo (que considerada, la niña) cogió el bolso y se lo devolvió a la señora, la cual le regaló una chocolatina en agradecimiento. ''Vaya regalo, se lo daré a Rima'' pensó Seiren mientras guardaba el chocolate en el bolsillo izquierdo de su chaqueta.

Y siguió andando durante una hora (mira niña, ¿porque no coges un taxi? ¬¬ que dinero no te falta, no te lo gastas tan fácilmente, como no tienes que comer [comida normal]… qué envidia)

Y al fin llegó a la editorial. Aunque ella no sabía lo que le aguardaba allí dentro…

Pero esto será en otro capítulo.

* * *

¿Les ha gustado? Pues dejen sus reviews. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo; ¡será interesante lo prometo!


	3. Chapter 3

''pensamientos''

(Mis comentarios)

-conversaciones-

[Respuestas de Sei a mis comentarios]

* * *

Seiren iba a entrar cuando, se topo con una chica que salía corriendo del lugar, la cual cayó al suelo. '' Humanos son tan débiles'' (no será que tu eres demasiado fuerte?). Sei se agacho para ayudar a la chica (ooh que amable por dios) cuando se dio cuenta de que era la mangaka Hitomi Takagi justo a quien buscaba.

Sei- Es usted Hitomi Takagi? Pregunto Sei a la chica mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

Hitomi Takagi- Si, un momento eres Seiren!( que confianzas)- Dijo Hitomi mientras saltaba como una loca de alegría(vaya una)

Sei- gusto el conocerla Takagi-sama-(ella tomara demasiadas confianzas pero tú te pasas de formal)

Hitomi- El placer es mío me alegro de verte Sei, tu manga es mejor que los míos me gustaría pedirte un favor pero no aquí podrían oírnos- dijo en plan misterioso (si ya tan misterioso como tu)

Hitomi arrastro a la Sei hacia un despacho. Sei no opuso ninguna resistencia, puesto que se quedo en shock por el carácter de Hitomi ''no me la imaginaba así ni mucho menos'' (jajajajaja de esto se trata querida de fastidiarte un poco si no la gente no se divierte) [pues vaya tu eres malaaaaaa] (de eso se trata en fin sigamos con el fic)

Hitomi- pues bien la semana pasada pedí que me dieran vacaciones y hoy me han dicho que no me las dan (claro que no tienen miedo de que te pierdas y no vuelvas y empezar a buscar-te) [estando como esta de loca crees que se molestarían en buscar?](también tienes razón)

Sei- aja y yo que tengo que ver en eso??

Hitomi-Quiero que sigas mi manga mientras este fuera-

* * *

To be continue

¿Aceptara Sei?

¿podrá continuar-lo?

Todo esto en el siguiente fic…

Nos vemos


End file.
